


Hey Louis.

by prettypeach



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Past Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, short but cute, zayn leaves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypeach/pseuds/prettypeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take a sad song and make it better .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Louis.

A Louis le gusta el helado de chocolate, o de vainilla. Le fascina. Siempre que tiene un tiempo libre, Harry y el van por uno, él pide de chocolate (-Louis, que básico eres, el chocolate es el sabor más pedido, por favor) y Harry de fresa, siempre.

A Louis le gusta sentarse en el salón de su casa y mirar Los Simpsons, o South Park, o cualquiera de esos programas de caricatura que la MTV da, con Harry, riéndose de chistes que no entiende completamente pero son simpáticos; porque sabe que son muy preciados y selectos los momentos en que Harry permanece en casa y no es obligado a hacer la publicidad que Louis sabe que es odiosa, que solo genera peleas entre ellos.

Louis no entiende, y no le gusta, porque se gritan de noche él y Harry, hasta el punto en que Lottie o alguien del team tiene que amonestarles por hacer ruido, que por favor bajen la voz (-¿Bajar mi puta voz?! ¿Acaso no ves que estamos ocupados?!), por eso hay noches donde se escabulle de su habitación y toca la puerta de la habitación de hotel de Niall, donde siempre es bien recibido, donde su amigo nunca hace preguntas.

A Louis le gustan los perros. Adora a esas criaturas fieles, adorables, suaves y cálidas como los abrazos de su madre, de Harry.

Había un perro que vivía por la Hudson Avenue, en Doncaster, que todos los vecinos alimentaban y dejaban jugar con sus hijos, pero nunca le abrían las puertas de su hogar.

Una vez Louis intentó llevárselo a casa, pero su padrastro, furioso, echó al pobre animal a patadas. Siempre quiso tener un perro. Una vez tuvo un hámster, pero la serpiente de Stan se lo almorzó una tarde del verano anterior, cuando hacía tanto calor que tanto él como Stan habían olvidado alimentarla mientras trabajaban en la ardua tarea de no hacer nada tirados en el pasto del patio trasero.

A Louis no le gusta el café americano, Harry lo sabe, (-El mío con azúcar bebé. -Sí sí...) como tampoco le gustan las cosas amargas. Todas las mañanas desayuna un plato de cereal con leche con chocolate mientras Harry prepara su café americano y el suyo con azúcar y leche.

El aroma del café es relajante, sabe a mañanas reconfortantes y perezosas; pero el café americano en sí es amargo y egoísta. Louis detesta su sabor seco como el cartón, aunque se lo traga con dificultad mientras espera sentado en la recepción de las oficinas de Modest a que Harry salga de su "importante reunión" (-sólo pasaré a ver a David cariño, veré que demonios quieren, no tardaré más que unos minutos.)

A Louis no le gusta la canela, porque sabe a decepción. Hubo un tiempo en que solía gustarle, cuando era más joven, y su madre hacía un riquísimo pastel de manzana con canela y todos los domingos invitaba a su casa a sus amigos a merendar, mientras pasaba tiempo con sus pequeñas hermanas.

Hoy lo detesta, porque lo único que hay en la nevera de la casa de ellos son varias botellas de whisky a medio vaciar y un triste y raquítico pastelito de crema con canela. Pero sonríe, toma el pastelito y lo sirve en un plato. Prepara un café con sabor a cartón y sube las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Harry y suyo (la segunda puerta de la izquierda, esa que está llena de carteles de "WEST SIDE" y estampitas de flores y mariposas) de donde su novio no ha tenido intención de salir en días, no desde que tuvo que aceptar que modest le obligase a actuar feliz con la "maravillosa" y milagrosa noticia de que Louis será papá. En serio.

A Louis le gusta ver a Harry hablar sin parar, verlo saltar de un lado para el otro mientras une temas completamente diferentes de un modo que revolucionaría la ética de cualquier licenciado en comunicaciones, mientras cuenta esos horribles chistes (-Son geniales bebé, anda, cuéntaselos a Liam, ¡anda anda, que al parecer empezó a correr!) de knock knock.

Louis es feliz de verlo así, porque si bien la tranquilidad y distracción de su novio irrita a la mayoría de la gente, a Louis lo entretiene, lo ama, le encanta, porque es Harry el que pone en palabras muchas de las cosas que él mismo no se atreve a decir en voz alta.

A Louis le gusta ver a su novio sonreír mientras prepara el café de todos, aún si hay una silla vacía en la mesa, aún si Liam no dice ni una sola palabra; y le gusta el programa de radio que suena de fondo que Niall puso, porque aunque sea simple, banal y tan de pueblo chico, a Louis le entretiene. 

 

Y porque a pesar de todas las cosas que no le gustan, de las cosas que ha perdido en sus veinte y tres años de vida, hay muchas cosas que sí le gustan, porque todas ellas juntas le saben a hogar.


End file.
